The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Hibiscus, botanically known as Hibiscus acetosella, and herein referred to as ‘Panama Red.’
The new Hibiscus is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Tifton, Ga. The objective of the Hibiscus breeding program is to create new plant cultivars with ornamental leaf distinctions and thrive in hot and humid conditions.
The new Hibiscus originated from a discovery of a seedling made by the Inventor in 2004, of an unnamed and unpatented red selection of the Hibiscus acetosella, wherein both the male and female parent are Hibiscus acetosella, wherein both the male and female parent are Hibiscus acetosella. 
Asexual reproduction of the new Hibiscus by vegetative terminal cuttings in a controlled environment in Tifton, Ga. since 2004, has shown that the unique features of this new Hibiscus are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.